Superman: Lois Lane (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "Nostalgia" Many years ago, when they were children, Lois and her sister Lucy played on a park near a military base in Germany. They spoke to each other in a code they had invented. Lucy was attempting to climb up a tree, despite Lois warning that she might fall. In that moment, a helicopter crashed nearby, shocking the two sisters. In the present, Lois attempts to get some sleep in her apartment. Lately, she has been having trouble controlling her psychic powers and she is all alone at home, since Jonathan went off at his news conference. All of a sudden, she hears a noise and realizes someone has broken in. Grabbing a baseball bat, Lois goes to confront the intruder until she sees that it is her sister Lucy. With tearful eyes, Lucy tells Lois that her friend has been kidnapped. Years ago, after the incident in the park, Lois gets reprimanded by her father for putting her sister in danger. Lois' mother, Elenor, tells Sam not to be so harsh on Lois. She then comforts the sisters. Lucy tells Lois about her kidnapped roommate, Amanda Suresh. According to Lucy, Amanda was sick and went to see a doctor, who gave her some kind of pills. The pills caused Amanda to transform into a monster and a group of men called "The Cartel" kidnapped her. They attempted to take Lucy as well but she escaped. Lois wants to call Superman for help, but Lucy does not trust him for not being human. Lois reluctantly agrees to find Amanda by herself. For the next few days, Lois seeks for clues that might lead her to the Cartel. She meets up with Jimmy at the park and he gives her a camera to record her findings. Lois gives him a phone number, instructing him to call it if she does not call Jimmy by midnight. Lois finds one of the drug dealers that distributed the drug Lucy had described; but then, the Cartel ambushes them, kidnapping Lois. When Lois was a child, the Lanes were having a family dinner when Elenor has a nosebleed. The Cartel takes Lois to the ship graveyard, where it has established its base of operations. A member of the Cartel, simply known as the Agent, shows Lois that the Cartel has been in fact capturing the monsters transformed from people taking the drug. Lois is placed on a cell but she eavesdrops on a conversation between Dr. Ostermann, the scientist in charge, and one of his co-workers. From the conversation, Lois discovers the drug was created from an alien organism, a fungus that fell to Earth more than twenty years ago. The drug creates a sense of temporary euphoria in the user, at the same time it combines the user's DNA with the DNA of any living creature with which the user has come into contact. The Cartel has been rounding up any outbreaks for detox. The drug was got to the street when a handful of junkies stole some of trials in a pharmacy. Prolonged use of the drug causes death in the transformation. Lois also realizes that both Lucy and Amanda have been taking the drug. Lois breaks out of her cell just as the monsters begin rampaging across the base. After saving the Agent from one of the creatures, Lois finds Amanda and both escape to the upper deck. The Agent orders his forces to use tranqs to subdue the creatures and tells Lois to find her sister. Lois and Amanda ride on a large insect monster and escape from the ship graveyard. After everything that has happened, Lois is not sure whether she should publish a story about this, considering what would happen to anyone who has taken the drug. Later, Lois and Jimmy call Superman so that he can take care of the cleanup with the Cartel. Lois, Amanda and the creature go to Lois' apartment. While Amanda goes to see Lucy, Lois gets a call from the Agent, who says that all the infected have been contained and will be detoxed and released with no harm. Lois threatens to expose everything the Cartel has done, but the Agent replies that any story she publishes will end up hurting her and her family more than it would hurt the Cartel. The Agent hangs up on her, but not before telling Lois to take care of her sister. Lois realizes the creature that helped her escape from the Cartel is in fact Lucy. Heartbroken, Lucy apologizes for putting all three in danger. Remembering her childhood alongside Lucy, Lois promises never to leave her again. Appearing in "Nostalgia" Featured Characters *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *Lucy Lane *Sam Lane *Ella Lane *Jimmy Olsen *'The Cartel' **'The Agent' Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *'Amanda Suresh' *'Simon the Cat' *'Valenti' *'Dr. Ostermann' *Superman Locations *Metropolis **'Centennial Park' *'Ulschmid Military Base' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-lois-lane-2013/superman-lois-lane-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_Lois_Lane_Vol_2_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-lois-lane-1-nostalgia/4000-446434/ Superman: Lois Lane (Vol 3) 01